


B.C.: Before Calypso

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Leo's pre-Calypso gf.





	

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were hanging out in my cabin with the rest of the 7.  
All of us were all playing truth or dare.  
It wasn't exactly the most 'exciting' thing to do on a rainy day, but it was better than sitting around being bored.  
Thalia suggested truth or dare and we all agreed.  
Big mistake.

The lesson?  
Never agree to a game of Truth or Dare.  
At least...not with Thalia Grace.  
"I'm going to die of boredom."  
Nico groaned, falling into Will's chest.  
"Wow Nico, I've never seen you show so much emotion."  
Thalia laughed.  
Nico glared at her.  
"Ha ha," he said.  
"Guys, who's next?"  
Annabeth sighed.  
I leaned back into her she wrapped her arms around me.  
"Well aren't you two adorable," Leo huffed.  
"At least you have a girlfriend." We all turned to Leo.  
"Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" I asked.  
"I'm not grumpy."  
Leo pouted and crossed his arms.  
"Come on, I'm sure you'll find someone." 

Jason punched Leo's shoulder playfully.  
"No I won't," Leo sniffed.  
"Looks like Aphrodite's been busy." Annabeth hummed thoughtfully.  
"Yeah. Uh, Leo? I think you're just letting Aphrodite get to you,"  
I said.

Leo glared at me.  
"Then good! She's doing her job."  
Leo sobbed. Then he fell face first on my bed and Tyson patted him on the back.  
"Can someone calm him down while I get Chiron?" Annabeth sighed.  
"No! Don't get Chiron. I'm... I'm okay." Leo sniffed. My He wiped his eyes and got back up.  
"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Double positive. Triple positive. I am just perfect."  
Leo smiled. So fake.  
"Okay, I won't get Chiron."  
Annabeth said.  
Leo sighed in relief.  
"But if Aphrodite starts getting to you again-"  
Annabeth's voice trailed off.  
"I'm fine," Leo said while getting up.  
"Leo, I can tell my mom to stop."  
Piper spoke up.  
Leo sniffed.  
"How are you going to get her down her Piper?"  
Jason asked.  
"Um..."  
Piper looked away and studied the floor. 

"I hadn't really... thought of that."  
She laughed nervously.  
"I can help," I mouthed. Quest? Yes.  
Especially on such a drab rainy day.  
Thanks so much Zeus.  
Annabeth gave me a look while Piper nodded in agreement.  
"I'm gonna go ask Chiron for some study help."  
"Kay." 

She kissed Jason before leaving.  
"Where's- *hiccup* Piper?"  
Leo asked.  
Honestly?  
I hadn't thought Leo would have ever noticed she left.  
He just seemed...too upset to notice details to me. I knew if I didn't have Annabeth I'd be crying too much notice anything.  
"She went to go study," Jason explained.  
"Are you plotting again?" Leo asked.  
"Maybe..."  
We all gave each other shifty eyes.  
Annabeth glanced at Jason, Jason glanced at me, and Thalia glanced at Tyson. If Leo found out, he'd be upset, and none of us wanted that.  
"Guys, I'm okay. Really." 

Leo wiped his nose.  
"Please don't do anything stupid,"  
He added.  
"Okay, if you're sure. Jason, truth or dare?"  
Thalia asked.  
"Uh... truth. No wait! Dare."  
Jason changed his mind.  
"Okay..."  
Thalia grinned. (Evilly, in my opinion...)  
She looked around the room, trying to come up with an idea. 

That's when her eyes landed on Annabeth's skirt.  
"I dare you to wear a skirt like Annabeth's for the rest of the day," she laughed.  
"What? No way!"  
Jason crossed his arms.  
"Dude, it's a dare. You can't say no."  
Will laughed. "But nice try."  
"Yeah, nice try gettin' outta this one buddy."  
I patted Jason's shoulder and he shoved me off.  
"Nice one J.J. Come on, let's go find out what size skirt you are,"  
Annabeth giggled. 

Annabeth NEVER giggles.  
Jason sulked as Annabeth walked him out.  
"I couldn't even fit into a skirt,"  
Leo pouted.  
"Wanna try?"  
Thalia grinned.  
"No THANK YOU."  
Leo's eyes doubled in size as he began to panic.  
"Then don't complain,"  
Thalia laughed.  
"Gods I'm so bored,"  
I whined.  
"We could get un-bored and play cards until Jason gets back,"  
Thalia suggested.  
I laughed.  
"Comes back with his skirt you mean."  
"True," Thalia laughed.


End file.
